A Walk on the Beach
by XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo
Summary: It's late at night, you're on the beach, all alone, with the girl of your dreams...what do you do? A CS Oneshot


**Hi, here, hope everyone had a good X-mas :P Anyways, this is surprisingly my first oneshot, and it's none other than DAML, or contestshipping :D So Enjoy!**

It was a chilly night in Slateport, the cold night breeze skimming across the ocean, the wild Pokemon tucked away for the night. It would seem as though everyone had called it a day, and went to bed…everyone except for a certain coordinator.

A green haired boy sat on the couch in the two bedroom "apartment" he had rented in the Pokemon Center, watching re-runs of the last Hoenn Grand Festival.

'_Blaziken use flamethrower!' _

_A stream of fire came from the tall fire Pokemon's mouth, bursting into small flames showering the audience. _

'_And that gives May a total of 29.2 points out of 30, good job May!' _

The boy smirks to himself, and silently lets out a small chuckle. His arm draped over the side of the couch.

"May isn't so bad after all"

"You bet I'm not Drew" says a voice that he knew all to well. He instantly smiles, thinking about the girl that went along with that voice.

He turns around and sees a sapphire eyed brunette standing in the doorway, wearing a tight red shirt with a white Pokeball design in the middle, and somewhat baggy pajama pants, with white, pink, and red stripes, her hair tied up into a messy bun while two strands freely fall to frame her delicate face.

"Well hello sleepyhead, sorry if I woke you" Drew says, while staring at her thin, hourglass figure, he could already feel himself blushing. May takes a nice big yawn before walking over to the couch.

"No, I was already awake, then I heard the TV and decided to come and check it out" May sits herself down right next to Drew; she brings her knees to her chest, and leans back on the sofa.

"Sure of course you did, or maybe you came out here because you knew that I was out here, and you couldn't resist being away from me and my manliness" Drew says as he flicks his hair. May immediately springs up from the couch and scrunches her eyebrows. "You and the word 'manly' don't even belong in the same sentence" May says, she crosses her arms and smiles at her comeback.

"Oh really?" Drew asks tauntingly. Now this was when May finally got a good look at Drew and his…_manliness. _He was wearing classic navy blue pajama bottoms and covering his upper body was his classic purple over jacket, and nothing else, leaving his open exposing his soft, warm, _bare _chest, that had instantly made May weak at the knees just by imagining what it would be like to nuzzle against it, laying in Drew's arms, letting him run his fingers through her soft, brown hair…

"Thought so" Drew says in an 'I told you so' manner. May opened her mouth in disbelief and angrily stomps her foot. Drew just sits there with a smile of satisfaction on his face, getting May all riled up was always something he had admired.

"I'm going back to bed" May says, as she yawns and begins to head back to her small bedroom. As she begins to walk, she sees Drew's eyes follow her all the way to her room, then when she is just about to shut the door, a foot stops it from closing. She looks up and sees Drew leaning against the doorway.

"Wait, don't go back to bed…it's too boring out here anyways" Drew says sincerely, May smiles before exiting her room once again.

"Fine" May says, while giggling at the end of her sentence, Drew smiles and follows her back to the couch. Then after a while of watching late night Pokeblock making shows, May gets up and turns towards Drew with her sparkling sapphire eyes.

"You wanna go for a walk, to be honest, Pokeblocks are interesting all but I feel like going out" May says with her usual bubbly attitude. Drew smiles, before checking the time.

"May, it's 12:30"

"So" May says as she puts on her red and white jacket, that Drew had to admit, fitted her curves, and a read and white striped scarf, "you coming or what?" She asks as she takes another look at the boy.

Drew smirks and grabs his Evergreen colored coat, he then walks over to the door and holds it open.

"After you mademoiselle" He says as he bows, a light giggle can be heard from May.

"What a gentleman" May says sarcastically as she steps out with Drew.

**XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX**

"Haha, please, you are the clumsiest girl I have ever met" A green haired teen says in a joking manner, as the moonlight reflects off his emerald eyes.

"Very funny Drew" May says, while lightly punching him in the arm, with playfulness in her eyes. She takes two steps forward before tripping over a rock in the sand. But right before she hit the ground, two arms grab her waist and pull her back up.

"Told you" Drew whispers as his breath collides with the back of May's neck, making her shiver on contact. If they got any closer, they would practically be one person.

May pushes herself away, feeling the warmth leave her body.

"That doesn't prove anything" She says as she pouts and pokes Drew in the chest.

Drew smirks and flicks his hair out of his face.

"You're so childish May"

"Yeah, but that's what you love about me the most" She turns around and begins to skip off, a couple steps ahead of Drew.

'_How did she figure it out?'_

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we should-" May stops as she turns around and comes face to face with Drew. Smirk on his face and all.

"You were saying?" He says in a nonchalant manner, and in an almost taunting way, urging her to continue.

"I, was…um, saying, that w-we…um" May stumbled over her own words. She was finding hard to speak when the boy you've been crushing on for three years was barely and inch away from you.

"May?" Drew asks innocently. Now was the perfect time to have a little fun, it was just the two of them, on Slateport Beach, no trainer or coordinator in miles…it was all perfect…

"Yes" She silently says, urging him to continue, anything to take her mind off of their current…position. May had her two hands lightly placed on Drew's chest; Drew slyly wrapped an arm around May's waist while the other was flicked his emerald bangs out of his deep green eyes, eyes that May could lost in for centuries.

"What would you do if I just kissed you? Right here right now?" he says bluntly, but somehow maintaining the whole cool guy look.

"Um…-" May begins to say, but is abruptly interrupted by that low, soothing voice.

"What would you do if I told you, right now, that I loved you, and I have ever since I first met you?" Drew says, leaning closer and closer. Her heart beating faster and faster.

On the inside May was jumping for joy, and her face showed it by warming up to a nice rosy color. But that didn't matter, all she was thinking was, finally the boy she loved felt the same way about her, but…she didn't want to make any accusations yet. It was Drew after all, why would he choose her when he had all of those prettier fan girls out there.

'_Drew's probably just messing with me…but just to make sure…'_

May smiles seductively as she grabs Drew by the collar and pulls him close.

"You know Drew, all that talk but no action" May smirks; she could now feel his breath against her cheeks. She wasn't so cold anymore. Drew's face was now as red as May's scarf.

"I…um" Drew begins to say, to be honest he was taken aback by May's aggressive attitude, it was so unlike her to become this foreword, it was usually him who was the confident one in their somewhat "relationship".

"Looks like for once I have left you speechless" May smirks as she lets go of his collar, and removes herself from his grasp and begins to walk back towards the Pokemon Center. But Drew couldn't stand watching her walk away like that, especially when he was _so _close.

As May took another step she suddenly felt something warm grasp her wrist, and the next thing she knew she was in Drew's arms, his hands on her waist, she felt him tighten his grip, just before saying,

"Here's your action" Then he did it, he kissed her right then and there, just like he said. At first May was a bit taken aback, and then she snapped back into reality when she felt the blend of their lips. His lips connecting with hers and hers with his, she could feel him smirk against her lips before she felt a warm sensation on her lower lip, it didn't take her that long to realize what Drew had wanted, so she reluctantly parted her lips while his tongue slip through, now exploring her mouth as if there was a hidden treasure inside. May's hands were no longer around his neck; they were softly filtering his silky green hair. Drew was having a field day, moving his hands all along May's body, feeling her warm back and her _curves._ They finally broke apart, gasping for air, Drew stroked May's cheek and rested his forehead against his, a smile never leaving his face.

"So what do you say we go back to our room, it's getting pretty cold" Drew says while he tightens his grip on her. May couldn't do anything but giggle, and nod a small 'yes' Drew smiled and gave her one last peck before heading to the Pokemon Center, hand in hand.

**XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX**

May was warmly wrapped in the soft silky sheets of the Drew's bed; she was lying against his chest, in between his legs. One hand was laced with Drew's while the other was placed on top if his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"So, how long?" May asks simply before rolling over so now that her palms were on Drew's chest once again.

"How long for what?" Drew asks, while placing his hands on her waist.

"How long have you felt this way? I mean I've always thought that we were just rivals, what with all the contest battles and arguments, but then you gave me those roses, that Misty had called 'sure signs of love' and-" May was stopped when Drew had placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"May, those were just my ways of telling you that…well I love you, always have, always will" Drew says, while looking away blushing. But his face was brought back to meet May's sapphire gaze by her soft palm against his cheek.

"Really?" May asks, her eyes watering up with light tears.

"May, I love you…now do me a favor and make me the happiest man on earth and say it too" Drew tilts her chin so that they were getting closer and closer by the second.

"Drew, I love you too, just never thought you'd feel the same way" May says, before smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him in a never ending hug. Drew smiles and strokes her hair, May pulls away and lies down to the side of Drew, Drew smirks and rolls over to on top of May, he licks his lips and kisses her, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulls the covers over the both of them, just before saying 'good night'.

**Okay really really cruddy ending, I was never good at writing a strong ending. So what'd ya think? Drew and May are having a little fun at the end ;D Anyways review if ya liked it, and want me to write more oneshots in the future. Go on press that lavender-ish button that says 'go' :D**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**


End file.
